Finally
by Oceana Mist
Summary: All wizard families have the two incest siblings. The russo's happen to have Justin and Alex. One of them figures out a way after centuries for Justin and Alex to be in the same family with the same parents but not be related. JALEX


"Alex!" Justin yelled. Alex skipped down the stairs innocently.

"Yes Justin? Is something wrong?" She asked slyly.

"Oh nothing. EXCEPT MY FAVORITE SHIRT IS PINK AND FRILLY!" Justin bellowed.

"Dude, chill it was just a joke!" Alex shied back.

"Alex, it's always just a joke, but you know what? I AM SICK OF IT! AND OF YOU! Just stay out of my life!" Justin screamed.

"Justin! You can't honestly mean that? It's just a shirt!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, all I do is try to help you and get you out of difficult situations. And after the whole stone of dreams incident I though something had changed. I guess I was wrong." Justin ran up stairs and slammed the door.

Alex flinched and sat down on the couch. Max walked in.

"You know you really should lay off sometimes." Max told her.

"Max, shut up!" Alex ran to her room.

She flopped down on her bed and started reading a magazine when her Dad knocked on the door.

"Alex open this door right now!" Jerry yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"What?" She saw Jerry and Justin standing there. Jerry was fuming and Justin had the -You're dead- look on his face.

"Alex, this has to stop! You constantly bag on Justin but then apologize. You never mean it. Now I'm taking your magic for a year."

"WHAT? A YEAR? THATS TOTALLY UNFAIR! I PLAY A BUNCH OF PRANKS ON MY BIG BROTHER BIG DEAL! IF HE WASN'T SUCH A SENSITIVE BABY MAYBE HE WOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT!" Alex yelled

"Alex enough. Justin do the spell." Jerry told him.

"Gladly. Take the magic from this witch, so crimes untrue can be threaded back up with a stitch" Justin waved his wand and Alex Russo the wizard was no more.

"Justin? How could you? I HATE YOU!" Alex slammed her door. She sat on her bed and cried her eyes out.

1 hour later.

"Alex! Justin! Dinner's ready!" Theresa yelled.

"Coming Mom!" Alex heard Justin yell.

"ALEX! COME ON!" Theresa yelled.

Alex had just finished packing her bags. She had made plans to stay at Harper's. She didn't tell her parents, and Harper didn't tell hers. Alex was climbing out her window when she heard heavy footsteps up the stairs knowing it was either Justin or Jerry.

"Alex come on it's time for dinner." Jerry's voice came through. He opened the door to find Alex no where to be found.

"THERESA!" Jerry yelled running downstairs.

"Alex is gone! She ran away! Justin take the broom stick. Your mother and I will take the carpet." Jerry told them.

"What can I do?" Max asked.

"Stay here in case she comes back." Justin told him.

The Next Day At School

Alex was laughing by her locker with Harper when.

"Alex!" Justin pulled her into his arms.

"Justin get off of me!" He pulled away and stared at her.

"Where have you been we have been worried sick about you!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sure you didn't care that much." Alex scoffed.

"Of course I did! You're my little sister!" Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really? Because a big brother doesn't take away his little sisters magic, a big brother doesn't tell his little sister to stay out of his life. As far as I'm concerned we aren't family." Alex started to walk away as the bell rang and Justin grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Alex I'm the one person in the world that you can't fool with the whole bad girl act. So just give it up." He told her.

She just stared at him wide eyed. He never said anything like that to her.

"Justin you don't know what you're talking about, so I advise you to just leave me alone! You took my magic away from me! With out magic I'm nothing!" Alex sat down on a bench.

"That's not tru-" Justin started only to be cut off.

"Yes it is and we both no it. If you didn't have your magic, you'd be fine. You have your brains, and kindness." She spat.

"Being smart, yeah that comes from studying which you never do, and being nice, well that's something you used to be."

"Oddly enough you're not making me feel better." She told him.

"Alex, remember when we were looking for the stone and were by the campfire and I told you it was the longest you'd ever gone without making fun of me? Then I told you let's try this?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's try this. We've been really horrible to each other since we found the stone. I told you I was sorry for always being on you so much, and you apologized for making my life miserable. But do you remember what I said after that?"

"That we needed each other." Alex stated.

"Well we do. So with or without magic we still need each other just as much so will you please come home?" He asked her.

"Justin you don't get it, there is so much more to why I left." Alex looked away from him.

"Why?" Just asked staring at her?

"I care about you... more than a sister should care about her brother..." She told him. He stared at her in shock. Alex had a crush on him? His little sister had a crush on him. Justin got up and started walking away.

"Justin! You can't just walk away from me after I told you." She started crying.

"Alex, we are siblings! Don't get me wrong I do love you, but like a brother loves his sister, how it's supposed to be."

Alex ran. She left school and ran home. She told her parents everything.

"Alex... we've known this for a long time." Theresa told her.

"This happens to all wizard families at one point or another." Jerry explained.

"What do you mean?" Alex cried.

"It happened with Megan and Kalbo." Jerry told her.

"But it's incest!" Alex said.

"Yes but in the wizarding world that's normal." Theresa told her.

"But... I don't like it either way... he's my brother! I don't want to care about him like this!" She screamed. Just as Justin walked in.

"You told them?" Justin seethed.

"Justin, we've already had this talk. You know it's normal." Jerry told him.

"Dad this is not normal, not only are we siblings, but we are total opposites!" He yelled.

"Wait they already told you about this, which means, you've had feelings for me too!" Alex yelled at him.

"Of course Alex! How could I not?" He told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because... I feel the same way. I don't want to care about you. But I do and this is terrible because we'd have to deal with all the mortals." He told her.

"Dad... there has to be a spell to get rid of these feelings!" Alex yelled.

"I'm sorry honey, there isn't Justin and I already looked." Jerry told her.

"Give me back my magic. Now! I have an idea."

Justin recited a spell and Alex had her magic back.

"With love and hate I care for him, the forbidden one of my opposite. Break the family bonds between us before it's to late."

Suddenly Alex and Justin's magic floated in between them. Justin's magic split in half and Alex's did the same. Each half returned to their bodies.

"Dad? What just happened?" Justin asked.

"She did it, she figured it out! You two are not related anymore? In every wizard there are two halfs of the magic. The family half and the actual magic. If the family half is taken away from it then the wizards aren't related anymore."

"So you mean Alex and I aren't family anymore?" Justin asked.

"No, she found a way to take out the part of the magic that linked you two together. Now everyone thinks you just come from different families. In the mortal world of course."

Alex looked at Justin and smiled. He ran up to her and kissed her. He tightened his grip on her waste and Alex tightened her grip around his neck.

"Finally." They said as they put their foreheads together.


End file.
